1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and, more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal and system access method that support a dual-standby mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
As mobile terminals have been more widely used, terminals for providing various functions have been developed. Recently, dual-mode mobile terminals that can use two or more radio communication networks have been launched.
In the related art, a terminal supporting one radio communication system can communicate in only a service area of the corresponding radio communication system. However, a dual-mode mobile terminal, for example, a dual-mode mobile terminal that supports a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system and a Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), can communicate, in this example, in both a CDMA service area and a GSM service area.
However, in a conventional dual-mode mobile terminal, because system mode conversion is performed through a menu manipulation in an idle mode, the manipulation is complicated and much time is required for mode conversion.
In order to solve this problem, a dual-standby terminal has been suggested that simultaneously supports two modes of GSM and CDMA, unlike the dual-mode terminal.
In the dual-standby terminal, the terminal can receive a call by automatically converting a mode regardless of a user's intention when the terminal receives a call, however, to perform a system access process such as sending of a call, a specific mode among two modes must be selected. Presently available dual-standby terminals lack an efficient mechanism for mode conversion and no such mechanism has been suggested.